100 Word ShortShorts
by SaiyanBlack
Summary: 100 word fan shorts for Inuyasha. Various parings and ratings.
1. The Wild One

**The Wild One**

He couldn't help but stare at her as she served everyone along the counter. Long, black hair framed her soft face and wide, blue eyes; and every time she would catch him staring, she would give him a small smile and her cheeks would redden. She refilled his soda when she noticed it was low and her eyes flickered to his form and when she noticed him watching her, they flicked away again.

He was just passing through the small town on his way to where ever. He didn't have a destination, but maybe he could stay a bit longer.


	2. Once Again

AN: This is from De Nouveau chapter 1, Inu's POV.

* * *

**Once Again**

Seriously, when I first laid eyes on her, I thought I was just seeing things. That maybe the presences and the voices were finally becoming material forms. She was so otherworldly, someone that I could have only imagined. And I had, or at least I thought she had only been in my imagination. But then Kouga had spoken to her as if they knew each other well and I was jealous that they were on such friendly terms. But then she met my gaze and I was in heaven.

After all, how often is it that your dreams come true?


	3. Shapes

**Shapes**

I like shapes. All of them.

Long. Short. Round. Straight.

Shapes that curve in sensual ways and shapes that hold unseen strength.

Like I said, I like all shapes. (Well maybe not _all_. Who would like the shape of an oni trying to kill you? Or the shape of someone so far past their prime it must be Buddha's grace that they still inhabit this plane?)

But there's one shape that I simply can't get enough of. It's all of the things I love: wonderful curves, amazing strength…

…and a backhand that can knock me right off my feet.


	4. Tears

**Tears**

When I thought she was gone for good, having ran back into that damned well into her own time after seeing Kikyo and I once again, I felt my chest constrict, making it hard to breathe.

When I threw her back down the well after getting run-through by my bastard half-brother and she came back, I felt my heart skip a beat.

When I thought all of them were dead, lying prone and injured on the ground, I actually cried for them.

But when she was killed sacrificing herself for me, all I saw was red. It was my tears.


	5. Colors: Green

**Colors: Green**

Green?

That's such a stupid question! Why the hell do I have to answer that?

Fine! Fine, I get it.

Green… uh… grass, trees, frogs… what?

How the hell am I supposed to be more specific? How specific can you get when someone asks you to name things off the top of your head in a certain color!

Alright… um… grass on a hill just after a spring shower. Lying under trees at noon. Frogs diving off lilies into the lake. Kagome's skirt as she's walking in front of me, with the breeze…

Ow! What the hell was that for!


	6. Colors: Blue

**Colors: Blue**

Not this again.

No way! There is no way I'm doing this again! Last time I got smacked just for doing your stupid experiment. You're not going to get me again.

You can make me sit here, but I ain't doing it!

Fine! I'll do it!

Blue… okay… um… the sky on a clear, cloudless day. The ocean just beyond the crashing waves. The sparkle of the river on a full mooned night. Shippou's foxfire when he's lighting the campfire for Kagome… her eyes when she smiles… and when she's angry… or… what?

What!

Don't give me that look, letch!


	7. Colors: Red

**Colors: Red**

What are you up to, Miroku?

Things that are red? Where –

Okay, okay. Let me see. Um, Inuyasha's haori, a violent sunset in summer, my neck scarf, Kagura's eyes, a stop sign –

What? Oh, it's a road sign put at the corners of streets to tell people to stop. Why? Well, I suppose it lowers the chance that two cars will run into each other on intersecting roads. A car? It's a machine… never mind. Shall I continue listing?

A dozen roses on Valentine's Day… don't ask. Say, Miroku. Where did you get this idea?

Is that my psychology book?


	8. Colors: Purple

**Colors: Purple**

That's such a strange question Kagome-chan. What's the point of listing everything that's purple? There aren't many things in that color.

Miroku-sama asked Inuyasha? Is that why you smacked him when he said something about your skirt? I suppose his color was green.

That is, after all, the color of your skirt.

Okay, so you said purple right? Let's see: Miroku-sama's robes – that's an obvious one, a bruise right before it starts to heal, Miroku-sama's sealing beads, Naraku's miasma, spring blossoms in the field during spring time, Miroku-sama's eyes… What?

Why are you looking at me like that, Kagome-chan?

Kagome-chan?


	9. A Mother's Wishes

**A Mother's Wishes**

All I ever wanted was my family's happiness.

My father-in-law's greatest happiness is telling stories and tending to the shrine. My son wants what every boy his age wants: the newest toy or the newest game. My daughter used to be that way too. Her life revolved around friends, school, boys, and fashion. But one day, everything changed.

Suddenly, it was common to see a young half-demon in my house, coming to pick up my daughter and take her away from home once again. He makes her cry, sometimes. But he also makes her happy.

That's all I ever wanted.


	10. Toothbrush

**Toothbrush**

I found it very strange the first time I saw Inuyasha brush his teeth. We were getting ready for bed; the first night of many where we had actually planned on me spending the night. He paid such meticulous attention to the process, making sure he got all the way in the back and that his elongated incisors where completely clean. He then began to floss with precision, getting every cranny that he possible could before finishing with a gargle of mouthwash.

I really shouldn't have been surprised that he had such good oral hygiene. Especially with those pearly whites.


	11. Invisible

**Invisible**

She huddles in the corner, eyes wide and dilated, as they flick across the small, dark chamber. She shivers. To her, the air is damp and cold. I no longer feel it. Her eyes look straight through me, crouching against the wall across the room from her. Not ten feet separate us, there's almost no light.

_See me,_ I beg. She doesn't hear me. I move closer. She pulls closer to the wall. I feel her fear.

_See me._ Her head pops up. She looks right at me. I move closer. She gasps: a quiet sound.

"Hello? Who are you?"


	12. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Crouching in the dark of her room, he watches her sleep. He slips a hand beneath the pink covers, slow and searching. He can feel the heat of her body through the pads of his fingers before he even touches her. Her skin is soft, warm beneath his touch. The contact tingles, his heartbeat slows, his breathing calms. He spreads his fingers across the smooth skin, feeling the rise and fall of her back as she sleeps. The life flowing through her.

_Not dead,_ he thinks and leans heavily into the side of her mattresses. _It was just a dream._


	13. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"I said no."

"Just for a little while, I promise."

"No."

"I promise! I'll keep it as short as possible!"

"_No_ means _no_, Kagome."

"But –"

"No."

"Just for a –"

"No."

"You won't even–"

"No."

She fiddles with the wooden handle, turning her eyes toward the floor of her bedroom. For a brief moment, he thinks she's finally given up.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Inuyasha!"

A sigh escapes him.

"You'll make it short?"

"Yes!"

He turns his back to her, trying not to smile when she begins to run her brush through his hair.


	14. Playful

**Playful**

"You could come with me."

She gives him a sly smile over one shoulder, her blue eyes radiating her playful mood. He catches on as she turns her back to him, walking toward the well as if it is any other day. But her hips sway, her hands clasp innocently behind her back. He smiles, crouches, and takes the bait.

Charging, he catches her around the waist, their collision taking them across the short distance to the well. He turns them as they fall, vanishing backwards into the bright, blue light with the bell-like sound of her laughter echoing behind.


	15. Wax On, Wax Off

**Wax On, Wax Off**

With a snap of his fingers, he catches his prey and for a moment, he watches it struggle weakly. A smirk crosses his face, one canine flashes in the afternoon sun. His victim gives another burst of energy, trying to escape his hold.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

He doesn't move, but watches her walk across the courtyard to his spot at the base of the tree. She gets a good look at his catch and rolls her eyes.

"You just had to take the challenge didn't you? It was just a movie, Inuyasha."

The fly between his chopsticks buzzed.


End file.
